


Proud of Him

by BigFatBumblebee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Distinct lack of plot, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padme & Bail take care of Obi-Wan, Short & Sweet, and get drunk along the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFatBumblebee/pseuds/BigFatBumblebee
Summary: On the anniversary of his Master’s murder, Jedi Master and High General Obi-Wan Kenobi just wants to mope in peace. He finds himself in the company of a couple of old friends, who refuse to let him.





	Proud of Him

In the lounge of her ship (a luxury liner that she will be the first to admit is rather over the top, but was one of her rare indulgent purchases and she loved it) Padme Amidala gave up on her reading and sighed. She had been struggling though the same draft of a bill for the better part of an hour and was making no movement towards understanding. In truth, it had been a bit of a disappointing trip so far.

She was on her way to a summit on climate change on Rosa, a planet of small significance in the mid-rim. It was a little beneath her purview, but their president was an old friend and had asked Padme to speak as a particular favour. She was determined that war or no war, issues of importance would not be cast aside and she felt passionately about this one. In fact, she had wheedled, bullied and bribed her colleague and good friend Bail Organa to visit the summit with her promising to drop him off on Alderaan on the way back. It would be a huge honour for both of them to attend, and hopefully would draw more attention to the problem.

It was all working out rather nicely. She had a couple of days break concentrating on issues she cared about on a comfortable ship with her friend. She had even put in a call to the Jedi Temple to request an escort as there had been some activity in the area (she may have played a little fast and loose with rumours here, and she hoped she pulled off the “young, fearful politician alone in the big wide galaxy” look she was going for) however Padme was disappointed to learn her requested Knight was scheduled to be off planet. Her disappointment was short lived though, when a suitable replacement was found, and Obi-Wan Kenobi met her at the landing pad for their journey.

Padme set the pad down with another sigh. She had not seen either of her companions for a few hours now, Bail had been on a holocall with Breha and Obi-Wan was nowhere to be found. She had been so excited when they had first set off; Bail was a good friend, and Obi-Wan intelligent and interesting company. They went way back. They all got on well and she envisioned long evenings playing Sabaac and chatting.

But the Jedi in question had been unusually quiet and, if she was honest, rather standoffish. The sparkle in his eyes and usual general amusement at life was missing, and as soon as good manners allowed he had sequestered himself in his room (a very lavish suite that had earned her a raised eyebrow, but she was determined he would relax in comfort for once) and whilst it was only the first day of their trip, she and Bail had only seen him at mealtimes and for updates on their journey since they set off. She wished she could speak with Anakin but he was well out of range. She missed him terribly.

“Is it dinner time yet do you think?”

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Bail walked in to the room with a characteristic smile and she felt her mood lightening immediately. She smiled back.

“I think it very well could be” she responded, getting up. “Would you like to try and coax our illusive Jedi out of hiding?” Bail looked at her shrewdly.

“You’ve noticed it too then?” he asked with a small frown, moving to the cabinet and pouring himself a drink. She nodded. “Something is up that’s for sure, but it’s Obi-Wan, Padme” he shrugged “you’ve known him longer than me, you know he’s not going to tell us anything. He’s a very private person” he said, taking a sip of wine. She raised her eyebrows.

“We can’t just let him stew in whatever it is Bail, we need to find a way to help” she said sternly. Bail gave her a dubious look. “You two are close, and I’ve known him...” she paused and thought for a moment “Gods, for fifteen years now” she said in wonder “Yes in fact liberation day is on Primeday, it must be fifteen years exactly!” she exclaimed, and then it clicked. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. Bail looked at her in surprise.

“Well yes that is a long time, but you are both still babies” he teased, he was 4 years older than Obi-Wan and enjoyed lording it over both younger people. Padme gave him a light whack on the arm.

“Bail!” she said frustratedly and then groaned “I am such an idiot!” she said crossly. “Of course he’s upset, it’s Qui-Gon’s anniversary in two days”

“What?”

Padme sighed, obviously Obi-Wan had never confided in Bail.

“Obi-Wan’s Master Qui-Gon Jinn was murdered by the Sith Darth Maul when they were working with me to liberate Naboo from the Trade Federation” she explained. “Obi-Wan defeated Darth Maul but Qui-Gon died in his arms” she finished quietly. She looked out the window as Bail took all this in. “He was all alone under the palace for hours until they found him Bail. Sabe and Dorme said he was in shock, they said he wouldn’t let go of the body until the rest of the Jedi arrived” she finished, softer still. “It must’ve been horrendous.”

Bail swore under his breath and stood up abruptly.

“Right” he said briskly “lets find him and see what we can do. We can’t change anything but lets work under the assumption that weather he knows it or not, misery loves company”. With this he put his drink down. “The worst he can do is punch me in the face for intruding” he said with a grim smile. He paused before he grabbed another bottle from the cabinet and strode out of the comfortable lounge and towards their friend’s quarters.

Padme followed with a grateful smile. Obi-Wan would be hard pressed to ignore Bail Organa on a mission of compassion.

\---

To neither’s surprise, their search of Obi-Wans rooms proved unfruitful. As did a quick scout of the galley, the bridge, the engine room and the conference room.

Padme was about ready to throw a fit of frustration, when they nearly tripped over the Jedi Master in the cargo hold. Perched on top of a cargo crate in a traditional meditation pose he appeared to have made a nest out of the surrounding boxes, leaning his back on a tower of them and with a perfect vantage point to look out of the window at the passing stars.

“Hello there” he greeted them, making a move to stand up. Padme took him in, he looked awful; pale and tired. She motioned to him to remain seated and took a seat on the crate next to him. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her in surprise

“Do you need something Senator?” She smiled at him and resisted the urge to pat him on the arm, she knew her friend would not appreciate it. Obi-Wan was not a physical person.

“No” she responded simply. Bail smiled at her and took a seat on the crate across from them both saying nothing. Their friend looked at them both with suspicion.

“Why do I feel like I’ve been hunted down?” he asked wryly. Padme laughed and Bail let out a chuckle.

“Yes, we’ve finally caught the Galaxy’s craftiest Grantaloupe” Bail chuckled. “Not quite, my friend, but I understand it is a day of note, and we thought you could use some company” he explained gently. Padme cringed inwardly as Obi-Wan immediately tensed up next to her and the genial atmosphere evaporated instantly.

“Bail I can assure you, I am fine. You have no cause to be concerned” he said primly, again making a move to get up. “Now if you’ll excuse me-“

“Obi-Wan no, wait” Padme caught his arm gently, catching stormy blue eyes. “Sit with us, please” she requested. He looked at her and paused, on the edge of compliance.

“Come on, let’s talk” Bail added. That seemed to break a spell, and their exhausted friend sighed deeply and looked at them both in turn, taking in their identical expressions of determination, before settling back down.

“I appreciate the thought, both of you, I really do” he said slowly and paused, giving an awkward kind of shrug “but there really isn’t anything to say” he sighed again and again Padme fought the urge to give him a big hug “Yes it was a fairly awful experience, but it happened and it’s in the past. There’s nothing I can do about it now” he said, looking at the floor.

Unbelievably, Bail snorted.

“From what I understand “fairly awful” doesn’t quite cover it”

“Bail!” Padme glared at him but Obi-Wan smiled grimly.

“Fair point, it was a kriffing awful experience” he corrected himself. Padme started, that was the first time she had ever heard the perpetually polite man swear. “But…it’s behind me now and he is one with the force” he said softly, eyes downcast. Padme noticed he couldn’t quite bring himself to say his old Master’s name.

She looked at Bail helplessly.

“I know he is, Obi-Wan” he started slowly “but that doesn’t mean you don’t miss him” he said. Obi-Wan looked up with emotion filled blue eyes, and didn’t try to deny it.

“If you’d permit it, we’d like to mourn with you Obi-Wan” Padme said “it’s traditional on Naboo to celebrate anniversaries with friends” the look he gave her was inscrutable.

“On Alderaan, on anniversaries of death we drink. A lot.” Bail supplied, producing the bottle of something dark he’d found in the lounge. Obi-Wan laughed at that, though it came out rather strained. “I’ve always imagined you Jedi doing something similar” Bail continued with a grin “though of course, much more dignified and shrouded in mystery”

“Oh of course, terribly mysterious” the Jedi laughed, sounding more genuine. Padme smiled as Bail did indeed uncork the bottle and pass it to their friend.

“Do you have any particular mourning traditions you would like us to observe?” she asked, for all her inside knowledge, she was actually quite clueless on Jedi customs. Anakin tended to ignore them. “Aside from drinking irresponsibly.” She clarified as she watched both men take swigs from the bottle before Bail handed it to her. Obi-Wan thought for a moment.

“Not really, we have a funeral of course and we remember their teachings but we accept that they’re one with the force” he said. Bail and Padme exchanged unhappy looks. Obi-Wan looked out of the window pensively at the passing stars taking another gulp from the bottle. “But my Master was an unconventional man…I used to honour him in my own way when possible” he said enigmatically.

“How?” Bail asked, intrigued. Padme leaned forward, bottle of what turned out to be rum in hand. Obi-Wan looked at them and smiled wryly.

“Mainly by being a pain the arse.” Padme choked on the sip of rum she was taking. It burned. 

“What?” she laughed, Bail looked at him incredulously and took the bottle of Padme for a swig. Obi-Wan smiled at them both, rather shyly.

“Qui-Gon” he paused, his voice cracking ever so slightly “wasn’t a big fan of rules and order. He was quite the anarchist when he could be.” He paused again. “Whilst I could never fully commit to taking up the mantle of the order’s resident Maverick, on the anniversary of his death I used to try in my own way. I suppose I only managed to be a minor inconvenience for the council, but I like to think it was the spirit of the thing that counted.”

Bail and Padme looked at him, identical expressions of bemusement on their faces passing the bottle between then.

“How?” Bail asked again.

“Oh just little things” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I petitioned for mouse droids to have sentient rights, and I put in a formal request for the official language of the order to be changed to Huttese. It was quite a convincing argument actually” he mused “One year I submitted a treatise on the need to dispense with robes. Just things like that.” He trailed off. Padme and Bail stared at him. “The council is obligated to log, debate and write up any formal requests, and I’m afraid I was a bit of a shit” he said sheepishly, lifting the bottle from Padme’s hands and taking a swig. ”Every year for about 10 years”.

Bail snorted and his shoulders began to shake with laughter. Padme looked at Obi-Wan as if he had grown a second head.

“Obi-Wan!” she started, flabbergasted, before she too let out a rather undignified noise and began to laugh. Their friend looked at them with a small smile on his face before joining in with a few chuckles of his own. Bail reached for the bottle.

“It is very difficult to believe you have ever been a _shit,_ my friend” he said. Obi-Wan snorted

“Thank you Bail, kind of you to say” he said politely, nodding his head in thanks. Padme let out another peel of laughter and he grinned at her, still somewhat sheepish.

He looked past them out of the window, a little wistful now. “That feels like a long time ago” he said softly as their laughter faded.

“You stopped?” Padme asked inquisitively, taking another sip of the rum. It didn’t burn quite so much anymore. Obi-Wan shrugged.

“Well things took rather a turn” he said. ‘_Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master of the Understatement’ _Padme thought, mentally rolling her eyes. “and then I was appointed to the council myself” he said with forced nonchalance, looking down again. “It would have been rather counterproductive”.

Neither of them could argue with that, and a silence descended on the group, the rum now making it’s way around them all. Padme finally gave in and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes.

“He’d be very proud of you, you know” she said quietly, her eyes still closed. “Lots of people are”. She felt him tense, but didn’t move. Had she not been so close she might have missed his next words, and Bail leaned forward to hear.

“That’s kind of you to say, but I’m not so certain” he nearly whispered.

Padme opened her eyes at once and sat up suddenly. That was the stupidest thing she had ever heard, and was ready to give her stubborn friend a piece of her mind when Bail got there first. Standing up the tall man loomed over his friend.

“Up you get” he instructed, Obi-Wan looked up at him with wide confused eyes.

“What?” he said stupidly. Bail grabbed him by the shoulders and heaved the smaller man to his feet. “Bail…what? What are you-?” He was cut off with a gasp as Bail trapped him in a bone crushing bear hug the moment he was standing up.

“You’re incredible Obi-Wan Kenobi” he said firmly, still tightly holding the struggling man.

“Bail…Can’t…Breathe” he gasped out. Padme giggled (there was a chance she was actually rather drunk. But watching a senior member of the Galactic Senate forcibly cuddle a Jedi Master, she reflected she might not be the only one).

“Incredibly stupid” She said fondly, patting Obi-Wan on the back of the leg. The only bit of him she could reach without moving. She was suddenly feeling very lazy. “But he does need to breathe Bail” she advised helpfully.

Bail took her advice under consideration and finally released the gasping man, who just looked at him absolutely poleaxed. He opened his mouth to speak but again Bail got there first.

“Shut up” he said

“I didn’t say anything!” came the indignant response. Padme snorted and took another sip from the bottle. Bail ignored the Jedi and took it out of her hands. 

“Sit down” Bail instructed, pushing Obi-Wan back down to sit beside Padme with a thump and pushing the bottle in to his hands. “We’re going to get you drunk and then take you back to your quarters and put you to bed” he stated firmly.

Padme laid her head against him again. For someone so bony he really was rather comfortable, she mused.

“Excellent idea” she seconded, nudging the bottle in Obi-Wan’s hands. He looked down at her, seemingly speechless for perhaps the first time ever. He took a large swig of the rum in lieu of a reply and she took the bottle out of his hands, exchanging a smug look with Bail and passing him the remains of the bottle.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but relaxed, somewhat. It really was a difficult plan to argue with.

“My room is ridiculous” the tipsy Jedi muttered, looking accusingly down at her “I’m not some kind of Prince” he sniffed.

“Hey!” Bail looked at his friend, wounded.

“Sorry.” Obi-Wan looked unrepentant

Padme laughed loudly and patted him on the leg.

“You deserve nice things” she said simply, and plucked the bottle out of his hands. “You all do”.

Again the Jedi Master didn’t seem to know what to say, but he hadn’t moved from his position propping Padme up. In fact if she wasn’t much mistaken he seemed to be leaning in to her ever so slightly. She smiled. Her 14 year old self would be doing cartwheels. 

Of course she loved Anakin with all her heart, but before him came the gorgeous young Jedi who swooped in to save her and her people. He had been nowhere near as charming and polished as Master Kenobi, but Padawan Kenobi had the same sparkling blue eyes, and adorable dimples. He had an air of quiet confidence and a quick wit. Oh and that shy, lopsided smile. Yes, they had all agreed, the whole package was very attractive. Even with the stupid haircut.

“Do you remember when we first met?” She asked him. _Oops. _That may have come out slightly louder than intended. Both men turned to look at her, they had clearly been conversing whilst she had taken her trip down memory lane. She wasn’t sure how long she’d tuned out for.

He raised a sardonic eyebrow.

“Oh yes, it was a rather eventful day” he said flippantly. “Rescuing young Queens, freeing pilots” he paused. “And I was left alone on a broken ship with a pack of bored handmaidens. I never quite forgave Qui-Gon for that one.”

Bail sniggered and Padme laughed out loud.

“Sounds like a dream” Bail commented cheekily. Padme scowled at him and reached over to whack him on the knee.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. Padme was sure the tips of his ears were turning red. She made a mental note to ask Eirtae about it later.

“Yes well. That was also the day I met Anakin for the first time.” He said, a rare fond smile on his face. He took another swig off the rum and held it over to Bail to finish off. Padme noticed the bottle bypassed her and she scowled.

“Ahh yes, The Team” Bail said, a smirk on his face.

“You two were so cute when you first started out” Padme giggled tipsily. Obi-Wan gave her a very sharp look.

“Ah, it’s pronounced _Formidable,_ Senator” he corrected, looking her in the eyes and raising an eyebrow. She snorted.

“Oh yes. You with your dimples and huge cloak, and little Anakin with his fuzzy hair. Very formidable_” _she laughed and he opened his mouth only for them to be interrupted by a sudden loud belch from Bail. There was a beat of silence before all three burst out laughing.

“Excellent input from the representative from Alderaan, as usual” Obi-Wan laughed. Bail blushed and shrugged.

“We’ve finished the bottle” he said, rather mournfully. He turned to look at them balefully “maybe it’s bed time?” he suggested.

“We should eat something first” Obi-Wan said firmly, ever the voice of reason. Padme agreed, she was not a big drinker and minimising the hangover tomorrow would be ideal.

Her companions looked at each other before Obi-Wan got to his feet slowly and offered a hand to Padme, who groaned and allowed herself to be pushed from the crate-nest and towards the door.

It was, by now, rather late. Bail led his two companions to Obi-Wan’s room rather than the galley. Padme looked questioningly at him, as did Obi-Wan.

“I thought we could eat in Master Kenobi’s ridiculous rooms?” he said lightly. Padme snorted and Obi-Wan nodded.

“There’s certainly enough space”

Bail palmed open the door and headed inside with a low whistle.

“Well, I got screwed” he commented looking around. “I mean, I’m an actual Prince and my rooms aren’t as fancy” He rounded on Padme. “_He” _he gestured at Obi-Wan “is perfectly happy to sleep anywhere flat and out of the rain. Once he fell asleep under an engine! Why does he get the nicest room?”

“Because he deserves it” she answered briskly and pushed passed him to the small kitchenette in the large ornate room and opened three bottles of ale, whilst the men began rummaging in the cupboards.

In an impressive show of teamwork, within seven minutes of navigating the kitchen around each other, and only one nearly broken plate (disaster was averted by Master Kenobi’s force skill, more impressive than usual accounting for the volume of rum he’d consumed on an empty stomach) the republic’s finest were sitting down on the sofa with their bottles of ale (more alcohol seemed like such a nice idea) and nerf meat sandwiches.

The sounds of munching filled the air a moment, before the conversation started up again. Padme smiled a tipsy smile, this is exactly what she had been looking for in this trip. Good friends and long evenings of reminiscing. Well, perhaps not exactly. She hadn’t envisaged being quite this drunk. And the circumstances weren’t ideal but she was pleased they seemed to have distracted Obi-Wan from his sadness.

Their conversation was peppered with the laughs and snorts of old friends. Padme produced more bottles of ale and Bail was on excellent form with good stories. Keeping a keen eye on their exhausted Jedi she noticed his head starting to loll against the back of the sofa, and she gave Bail a Significant Look. He nodded. Prodding Obi-Wan in the arm he roused his friend.

“Perhaps now is time for all good Jedi Masters to be tucked up in bed?” he said lightly as Obi-Wan let out a jaw cracking yawn. “And look, it’s right there! How convenient.”

Obi-Wan gave him a flat look, but did cast a longing eye over the huge bed in the corner, covered in a mountain of decorative cushions.

“Mmm” he agreed reluctantly, getting to his feet, wobbling only slightly. He started when he watched Padme stride across the room to the bed. “Padme really, I don’t _actually_ need putting to bed!”

She ignored him and continued tossing unnecessary cushions and throws to the floor, plumping up the large pillows and pulling back the duvet.

“There was go, all ready” she said cheerfully. “Just let me know if you need anything else.”

“Really, I’m sure I’ll make do” came the sarcastic response. She smiled.

“Goodnight then” she called, as she followed Bail out of the suite and in to the corridor outside. The Jedi looked at the both, a strange look on his face.

“Goodnight.” he said softly “and thank you both.” He paused and looked away “It has been a difficult few days, I needed this” he admitted “and I’m sorry I haven’t been…better” he said earnestly.

The look on his face broke her heart a little, she couldn’t imagine what he was going through on top of everything else he was dealing with.

“Think nothing of it” Bail dismissed the thanks and the apologies “Sleep well, and if we do not see you for breakfast we will understand”. With that the door closed and they left the Jedi Master to his well earned rest.

In the corridor Padme turned to Bail and, standing up on her tip toes, she gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Thank you” she said, giving him a hug. He looked down at her and shrugged.

“It’s what friends are for” is all he said. She sighed as they began walking towards their rooms.

“When this is all over, I’m going to kidnap them.” she promised.

“Who? The Jedi?”

“Our three at least” she confirmed, determination in her voice. “I’m going to whisk them away to the Lake House on Naboo and by all the God’s they’re going to have a nice, calm, restful time.” She declared. The picture began to form in her head “plenty of food, sleep, long days in the sunshine. Just…relaxing” she said dreamily. That would be lovely.

Bail snorted.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi has never relaxed in his life” he pointed out. “And I wonder if any of them have ever gone more than a week without blowing something up or crashing something.”

She whacked him on the arm and giggled. He was right. Her dream was exactly that. Besides, she thought, with Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka out of the picture for more than 20 minutes the Galaxy would probably implode or something.

\---

The next morning Jedi Master Mace Windu awoke to a series of baffling messages, including one official senate request for an ‘emotional support Jedi’, whatever that is, and another anonymous note arguing for the abolishment of the traditional Padawan haircut, on the grounds that it was “an insult to good taste” and “spoiling it for everyone”.

He stared at his com screen for a long moment, and then he smiled a smug, satisfied smile.

The whole council had tried an incredible amount of persuading, bullying and even bribing to get Obi-Wan to agree to the “mission”, rather than remain in the Temple drowning in paperwork and attending war council briefings and endless meetings. In the end Mace had to flat out order him to go and just had to put up with the sulky looks and death glares sent his way. His friend worked incredibly hard, and he deserved a break, especially at this time of year. Yet again Obi-Wan was failing spectacularly to prioritise his own wellbeing.

Mace’s smile turned pensive as he turned off the screen and walked away. Qui-Gon would be pleased Obi-Wan was being taken care off. Even if he was corrupting upstanding members of the Galactic Senate, and generally being a little shit.

Yes, his old friend would be so proud of his Padawan. Of this he was absolutely certain.


End file.
